1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing light-emitting diode devices, and more particularly to a manufacturing method that can increase manufacturing yield of the light-emitting diode devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a process for manufacturing light-emitting diode devices sequentially comprises the steps of fixing light-emitting diode (LED) chips to metal frames, connection of metal wires, filling of package gel, separating the LED chips from molds, cutting the metal frames to form multiple LED devices, and packaging the LED devices.
In a conventional method for manufacturing LED devices, as shown in FIG. 1, multiple metal frames 10 are connected to each other on a straight line. To conform to the size of mold cavities (not shown) for receiving package gel 20, the distance P between the metal frames 10 must be maintained within a specific range. Otherwise, interference may occur between the mold cavities. Specifically, the larger the number of the metal frames 10, the greater the quantity of the material of a first metal connection portion 11 and a second metal connection portion 12 used for connecting the metal frames 10. Accordingly, the increased quantity of the material of the first metal connection portion 11 and second metal connection portion 12 increases material waste, such that manufacturing costs of the LED devices cannot be reduced.
Hence, there is a need for a new method for manufacturing light-emitting diode devices, wherein manufacturing yield of the light-emitting diode devices is increased to reduce manufacturing costs thereof.